


Call

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fluff, Humor, M/M, More tags to be added?, Soulmates, attempted-rape scene will be marked so u can skip it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: 21-year-old omega Do Kyungsoo had always kept a distance from alphas, but a certain transferee has him debating with his choices, and senses.Because, heavens, his scent.His scent is intriguing, intoxicating, reeling him in, as if it is pulling. Calling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my firstborn fic from years back, which i took down bcos i felt like it's horrible. but now, upon requests bcos apparently ppl enjoyed this thing (and upon my own will ofc), i'm editing/rewriting and posting it again!
> 
> this is an ot12 fic. a cliche one too, but we need those sometimes. I considered switching the pairings or wolf status but i've decided to keep with the original plot. a few (lot?) changes here and there though!
> 
> !!!! PLEASE mind the WARNINGS in the tags.

_Sniff, sniff._

 

Little nose up in the air, he catches the scent easily, and it has his eyes widening like saucers. The remaining juice in his plastic cup is downed in seconds when the scent gets stronger and chattering grows louder and nearer, and Kyungsoo scrambles up like a startled cat, scurrying away across the garden and into one of the many doors of his college.

 

A group of alphas.

 

To say that alphas unsettle him would be an understatement. He isn't necessarily _terrified_ of them, not when they don't pose any danger at least, but their scents alone are more than enough to turn him into an anxious little ball of a pup.

 

College life is different, he’s aware of that. And wolf status isn’t that much of a big deal as it had been in kindergarten up to high school, but memories from the past coupled with those of wicked snickers, degrading words, and menacing jeers that followed the years after are as fresh as they can be. He had never been seriously assaulted, physically – thanks to the fact that it is a disgrace and a crime to harm omegas – words had hurt and cut deep inside, nonetheless.

 

The hallway isn’t devoid of life, yet not necessarily crowded either, as he trudges his way hurriedly along the corridor. The students don’t seem to care that he looks as if he’s being tailed, assuming that it’s just another student late for one of his lectures. Yet a few with an undeniably stronger sense of smell are quick to catch on the hints of anxiety in his scent and turn their heads questioningly at the male student before shrugging their shoulders, seeming that there’s no real danger. It isn’t their business anyway. And Kyungsoo prefers it like that, not a fan of unnecessary attention.

 

All he wants is to find a place he can be at peace, doesn’t matter if it’s an empty classroom. Maybe even the lecture hall, uncaring if he’s one hour early for class, because _I need to get away, get away, oh god help me – oomph!_

Kyungsoo stumbles back and lands on the floor with a wince. _Should’ve looked forward_ , he berates himself mentally, knowing he can be clumsy and unmindful of his surrounding when he’s too focused on something. The collision isn’t that hard though and the person he bumped into never moved an inch, that must be one sturdy alpha—

 

Alpha?

 

It snaps him out of his little nagging, feet scrambling once again to get up and turn to leave the hell out of this place until a hand latches onto the collar of his shirt from behind and lifts, as if he weighs nothing more than a sack of onions. He gasps and chokes on his spit.

 

“Whoa, whoa! Easy there, can’t recognize me anymore?”

 

A voice he knows all too well. His eyes returned to their normal size – normal for a Do Kyungsoo anyway – and his tense figure visibly deflates. He chuckles to himself; how can he not sense his own friend? He really should be more careful, what if he had run into another alpha instead?

Immersed in his thoughts yet again, Kyungsoo momentarily forgets the presence behind him who’s all kinds of confused at his demeanour – flailing when he was picked up, went limp upon hearing the alpha’s voice, and not 2 seconds after he’s shuddering like a leaf in the wind.

 

“You okay, pup?” the deep voice inquires, laced with concern.

 

“Yeah,” he assures, “though I’d appreciate if you can put me down—”

 

“Park Chanyeol what in the fucking _hell_ are you doing?”

 

Bakhyun's voice is loud even froma distance away, and even though most people in the campus have gotten used to it, they can't help but flinch from surprise – that includes Chanyeol. So he doesn't really consider it entirely his fault that Kyungsoo has to make a painful reunion with the floor when he drops the boy.

 

Baekhyun is by his side in an instant. “Kyungsoo!” he’s pulled up by the arm before he can even blink, the newcomer dusting imaginary dirt off his body and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on his shirt.

 

He can’t help the giggle. “Baek, it’s really nothing big. It doesn’t even hurt,” and really, he’s getting used to this.

 

The beta stops to give him a sceptical look, before he smacks Kyungsoo’s behind. The wince is inevitable. “Shut up and let me coddle you. You’re my baby.”

 

“Baek,” Chanyeol tries to reach for Baekhyun’s shoulder, only to be shrugged off. “I thought _I’m_ your baby?” the alpha attempts to joke. It does catch the beta’s attention; even if the expression on his face isn’t a sign of anything good.

 

“I thought we talked about this. You have to be careful around Kyungsoo or you’ll accidentally hurt him,” Baekhyun starts, voice dramatically exasperated over something so small. “I’m not in the mood to repeat myself!”

 

A smile blooms on Kyungsoo's face despite his futile attempt to hide it, and at that moment Junmyeon arrives to stand beside him, adjusting his bag. One look at Chanyeol's kicked-puppy expression and Baekhyun's rigid stance in front of Kyungsoo, Junmyeon’s quick to catch up on what just happened. He sighs and smiles along with Kyungsoo, “The usual, I guess?” and receives a nod.

 

“But Baek, I didn't mean to–”

 

“No buts, Chanyeol. This is the third time that this has happened after I told you to be control yourself and not hurt him!”

 

“But you just beat his ass, literally—”

 

“I _said_ ,” Baekhyun cut him off. “No. Buts. No more excuses, and that's that. No buts. Come on, let's have some lunch; most of us don't have class until later, right?” He addresses his two other friends, turning around towards the hallway leading to the cafeteria as he deems the conversation over. Chanyeol shrugs, sighing. For a beta, Baekhyun sure has a powerful aura to him when he chooses to.

 

He walked off with Junmyeon tailing behind. Kyungsoo turns to the alpha and whispers an apology, promising him that he'll fix the situation. It's not that big of a fight anyway, if you could even call it one. Plus, Kyungsoo doubts they can be apart for long – the two are already mates. _Clingy_ mates.

 

“Why were you running anyway?” the alpha asks, slinging an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they follow along.

 

“Nothing, really.”

 

“Can’t fool me with that,” they turn the corner, watching as the two betas up ahead chat. “You looked anxious. Were some shitheads bothering you.”

 

“No, no,” Kyungsoo shakes his head and tucks in his chin. Thinking about it, he really got jumpy over something so unnecessary. “It really was nothing. I just got a little freaked out because a group of alphas were passing by and I was alone.”

 

“Then that’s not exactly ‘nothing’. Some people _can_ be dangerous even on here. And you were scared. Let’s not say that that’s nothing. Your feelings are valid.”

 

Kyungsoo grins. “We’re having a mini counselling now?”

 

“Well, it made you smile,” Chanyeol says, ruffling the younger’s hair. “But it wasn’t empty talk. Remember that.”

 

“Thanks, Yeol,” he bumps against the man in a playful gesture, and the alpha is about to respond—

 

“Oh, and Chanyeol?” they turn back to Baekhyun and Junmyeon up ahead, already halfway across the hall. His voice is, again, made loud on purpose, making the other students turn their head as well.

 

“When I said no buts, I really meant no buts, but just in case; my _butt_ included!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It was fucking _hilarious!_ ”

 

They’re in the cafeteria, and unfortunately for Chanyeol, Jongdae was an audience to Baekhyun’s proclamation back in the hallway; kind, warm, considerate Jongdae who can be loud when he wants to.

 

“I can’t believe Baek said that, in public,” Jongdae laughs, “but I was there to see it all. Oh god I should’ve recorded it.”

 

“You should’ve, so I can laugh along too,” Minseok comments dryly taking the plastic cup from Jongdae’s hand so the beta doesn’t spill it. He takes a sip. “So now tell me so I can join in the fun.”

 

Kyungsoo watches pitifully from the opposite side of the table as Chanyeol groans into his arms. Jongdae shows no sign of stopping his cackling anytime soon, and Baekhyun to his own right is animatedly chatting with Junmyeon about the new movie that’s coming out next week. Minseok – and Tao, who snuck in to listen along – are laughing too now that they know the story. Sehun to his left is eating his lunch quietly, preferring to enjoy his food in peace, mirroring Kris on Chanyeol's side of the table who was doing the same. He has a mind to reprimand Sehun for removing the veggies.

 

He’s nervous around alphas, yes, but the ones in his group of friends make him feel otherwise. Yifan, or Kris, and Tao can be intimidating but they have done more than enough to prove themselves safe and kind to Kyungsoo. Sehun may look cold but he’s soft and protective towards those he cares about. Their friendship had started way back in elementary school and Kyungsoo knows he laughs and jokes a lot around those he’s comfortable with. Chanyeol, just being Chanyeol, is tall and big but that’s really just to house his big heart and store enough energy for his big hugs and big smiles. He finds out so since he’d know him through Baekhyun. These alphas are the only ones he can place his trust on, besides the owner of the diner he frequents.

 

Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Minseok and Jongdae are the betas in the group. Baekhyun is a doting sass of a friend he had made in his freshman year during high school. Even though he’s always had Sehun to back him up when he was bullied, Baekhyun and his sharp mouth never passed up the chance to stand by him with or without Sehun's presence. He met Junmyeon in his freshman year of college, the beta sharing many classes with him. It was also through Junmyeon that he met Minseok, who happened to be the former’s roommate in the campus dorms. The moment the older had offered him some of his food with a genuine smile and a cute eagerness, he knew Minseok would be someone he would certainly enjoy the company of. Jongdae is a classmate in his vocals class in high school and despite him being all awkward and fidgety at the beginning, Jongdae had put in the effort to make sure he felt comfortable. He really couldn't be any happier to witness the moment Jongdae and Minseok ran into each other only to discover that they are mates.

 

Kyungsoo’s the only omega in their little pack. And thus it’s natural for his friends to act protective towards him; it’s instinct. The fact that he has a petite figure and a slightly tmid personality doesn’t help either, only serving to boost his friends' doting. Although at the beginning only Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae had the knowledge of his past, about being bullied and all, sharp Kris and smart Junmyeon had been quick to read him and they had been very understanding. They had asked for his consent to tell their respective best friends, Tao and Minseok, about him, and he had let them. They didn't want to keep them in the dark, and neither did Kyungsoo. He didn't really consider it a big deal – sad as it is, it was kind of expected that small omegas such as himself would have had experience being picked on in their early years. A part of the society isn’t exactly forgiving.

 

Now though, at present, he’s just happy just being surrounded by his peers. A little trip down memory land reminds him how he loves them to the moon and back.

 

His smiling doesn’t go unnoticed. Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to burst his bubble. “Anything you want to share with us? I’d love to hear a joke other than these 3 idiots in front of me have been laughing about.”

 

“I'm just..happy to be with you guys,” he says, unconsciously swinging his legs back and forth. “Cheesy as it sounds, seeing you guys laughing and chatting and just relaxing brings me this..sense of joy, you know?” the smile never leaves his face.

 

All eyes around the table are on him. They’re just simple words and such a simple reason to be happy about and he briefly wonders if he irked them out.

 

“Oh fuck,” Tao whispers, clutching at his chest. “I feel something moving here.”

 

“Now that was touching,” Junmyeon chuckles. “I’m glad u feel..uh..at peace?”

 

“I am,” he laughs, his cheeks taking a matter or seconds to bunch up and take on a reddish hue. “I’m ‘at peace’, and I want to always be with you guys.”

 

Baekhyun is quick to pull him into a hug. “Why the hell are you so cute, ugh. Don't worry, we'll stay by your side forever and ever even when you get sick of us! We'll continue to smile for you that you want to shit rainbows all the time. I’ll even train Kris to smile more.”

 

“I _do_ smile,” Kris says, tone offended.

 

“Well, show us!”

 

“I don’t fake it,” Kris scoffs, “I’d smile when I want to.”

 

“But someone else here isn't smiling,” Kyungsoo says, pulling back a bit so he could look at Baekhyun properly. “And I guess it’s only up to you to make him smile again. Besides, it breaks my heart to see a couple quarrel over a small thing that isn't even something to be mad about. What more when the reason for the misunderstanding is me.”

 

Baekhyun stumbles at his words. “No, no Kyungsoo it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself like that.” Kyungsoo gives him The Look, knowing the beta is weak about it. “But nuh-uh, I’m not gonna fall for...your...pity...eyes..” he trails off. Kyungsoo knows victory is his.

 

“Admit defeat,” Tao butts in. “You know you won’t last long against Kyungsoo.”

 

“Kiss and make up, they say,” Minseok comments.

 

“Fine, fine. Sheesh, the things I do for you, Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, but everyone hears it all too clear. He stands up to lean over the table, grabs a confused Chanyeol by the jaw and smacks his lips over the alpha's. He pulls back and sits down grumpily but the red on his cheeks gives away his giddiness. “There, happy?”

 

Some of them have started making retching sounds, some just smiling. Kyungsoo chuckles.

 

“You cheeky little piece of shit, using Baekhyun's love for you to your advantage!” Jongdae accuses, as if he just committed a crime. He laughs but Jongdae isn’t finished yet. “Now their sex-free life is _gone,_ and the world will continue to suffer the horrible, terrible, puke-inducing scenes of their gooey moments with all the bling-bling hearts and smooches and—”

 

_Smack!_

 

The red apple Baekhyun just threw bounces off Jongdae's forehead and drops onto the floor. Jongdae falls and groans.

 

“...You're not going to help your mate?”

 

Minseok snorts at Junmyeon as he continues to eat his lunch. “Nah. He'll manage. He’s hard-headed enough to survive.”

 

Kyungsoo realy, really loves his friends.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from 1908 w/c to 2879, and idk how that happened but it did

“Are you coming over later?”

 

The evening breeze blows as soft as a baby’s breath, gently ruffling the trees, and a leaf finds it way onto Sehun’s hair. The taller male gives him a small smile when he stands on his toes to brush it off.

 

It’s just the two of them, walking back to their apartment block a quarter of an hour away off campus. Kyungsoo shares a unit with Baekhyun instead of Sehun – who he has known for so long, attached to the hips since childhood – whereas the alpha, Chanyeol and Jongdae live in the one just a few doors away, which was originally Chanyeol and Baekhyun's until the traditional families on the same floor decided it was deemed unacceptable for a single alpha and an unclaimed omega to be living under the same roof. So Sehun had to move to the couple’s unit to avoid any more issues and unnecessary rumours.  Not wanting to leave Kyungsoo alone, Baekhyun had made the choice to live with him, and left his mate to live with the Sehun, and Jongdae who came a little later.

 

(“You cheater! I trusted you!” Chanyeol had wailed as Baekhyun moved his things, just to spite the people who talked nonsense about his friends. He earned a smack on the head right after.)

 

No one really minded the new arrangement, though Kyungsoo initially did feel a little bad for separating the two mates (“Kyungsoo, we’re literally just going to be ten feet apart.”). He had to agree when his friends reasoned it would be better if Baekhyun stayed with him in case his heat comes unexpected. It would be his first heat no less – with him being a late bloomer – and first heats are always hard to deal with, the body adjusting to the biological changes and the onslaught of hormones.

 

“Nah,” Sehun answers the omega as they stroll along the sidewalk. “My shift at the diner today ends late, and I think I just want to crash on my bed the moment I get home.”

 

“As long as you don’t fall asleep at the doorstep,” Kyungsoo huffs, holding onto Sehun’s arm. “You work too hard, you worry me. Us.”

 

“Someone has to keep the money coming in.”

 

“Maybe,” his little fingers pick softly at the alpha’s sleeve, “if I can find a job too...”

 

Sehun sighs. “You know Mom wouldn’t want that. Focus on your studies, you can’t lose your scholarship.”

 

The alpha’s tone is final, giving him no space for a retort. He pouts but doesn’t push away when Sehun pulls him into a hug as soon as they reach a junction where they would part, even letting out a soft giggle when the alpha rubs his back to smother him in his scent for good measure. He waves the alpha goodbye until they can’t see each other anymore.

 

 

 

 

“How are your classes going on?” Minseok asks Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. They’re in Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s apartment, waiting for the latter to return with the pizzas for their weekly Friday movie night.

 

“Okay I guess,” Junmyeon groans then, “but we have this project coming up, so you can look forward to my eyebags.”

 

“Yours?”

 

“Just fine, but midterms are coming up. Probably will be staying up the nights again,” Kyungsoo snuggles closer to the older beta. “Why are we even talking about school, I thought movie nights are for us to get it off our minds.”

 

“I just had a thought,” Minseok puts down the remote, turning to the other two. “I don’t know if it’s just me though.”

 

Junmyeon hums. “Let if off your mind if it bothers you.”

 

“I wouldn’t say it _bothers_ me, but,” he purses his lips, “I feel like the campus has been full of alphas these days? Like, there’s always a fair share of everyone, but these days I sense more alphas than ever, wherever I go.”

 

Kyungsoo shifts at this and mumbles. “I don’t think it’s just you…”

 

“I think it’s because the second intake of freshmen that enrolled last week happens to consist of mostly alphas,” Junmyeon shares, “So yeah, it’s not just you. How do you feel about it, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Uncomfy,” he admits. There’s no use lying. “Makes me a little jumpy. And I kind of feel bad about it, because they’re minding their own business and I’m just there being all, wary.”

 

Junmyeon slips his fingers between Kyungsoo, rubbing the back of his hand as he says, “We’ll work on that. Don’t feel too bad about something you can’t control. Oh, do tell us if they do bother you though.”

 

“Yeah, and we'll be right behind you. Besides, what harm can they do in a college with lots of people around?”

 

He doesn’t know what to make of it. If anything, the information only manages to increase his worries, but he gives the two betas a hesitant smile anyways. “Will do. And I guess you're right, Minseok, sorry.”

 

“No need to be sorry. But Soo...” Junmyeon paused. “I'm sorry for saying this, but don't you think...it's time that you open up yourself? You’ll get more friends. It would be harder to find your mate if you keep avoiding people too. They might just be somewhere among the crowd.”

 

“You’re young and have all the time, sure, but if there’s a moment to start growing out of your little cocoon,” Minseok pipes in, “now is as good time as any.”

 

Kyungsoo knows they don’t mean to pressure him, and he is grateful for the concern, he truly is. And the Junmyeon has a point; he’s not going to find his partner if he keeps avoiding people outside the group. He can’t just rely on his friends to protect him all the time, hungry alphas and betas alike will still go after him when they realise he has no claim mark on his neck despite reeking of his alpha friends' scent. A long overdue heat might just be around the corner, and he doesn’t want to attract assholes who thinks he’s up for the taking.

 

He’s completely aware of all of this, but – as much as he hates to admit it – he’s still too much of a coward to venture out of his safe haven.

 

The pair of arms that circles around his neck from behind and a head that comes to rest on his snap him out of his little conflict. “I'm sorry if we're pressuring you Soo, and we sound like our old, dumb ass neighbours, but I think Junmyeon has a point. It's time we drag you out of your hole,” Baekhyun says from above him.

 

“Shell,” Minseok corrects.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, hands coming up to rest on Baekhyun's arm. “It's okay. I think it's time either. And I know you guys will be there to support me. So help me out here, okay?” all three of his friends smile and ruffle his hair. “Plus, seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol all gooey and disgusting has always made me kinda jealous…I want someone to love me like that too,” he decides to add. It’s not totally a joke though, having thought of finding his alpha before.

 

Baekhyun makes a face while the other two betas laugh, Kyungsoo smiling up innocently at him.

 

“I'm torn between hitting you and hugging you right now. I don't even know if I should feel proud or offended.”

 

Later that night, as yet another Marvel movie plays on the screen, he can't help but wonder if the decision he has taken is worth the shot, and how on earth will he take the first step; towards changing and, well, finding his mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite his constant pondering and resolution to act natural around alphas, nothing, absolutely nothing prepared Kyungsoo for the strong waves that hit him the moment he steps onto campus grounds for his Monday morning classes. It has him so shocked that not only he stops walking, he even stumbles back.

 

_What was that?_

He looks to Baekhyun, who only turns to him when he realises he’s not walking beside him anymore. His eyes must’ve shone the slight panic he’s having because Baekhyun is gripping his forearm in a flash, and he just realises he feels a little weak in the knees.

 

“Kyung, what's wrong?” the beta asks worriedly.

 

Nothing escapes his mouth save from tiny, barely audible gasps. His throat’s a little tight and he doesn’t know why, nor does he have any idea why he feels his senses heightened. Beads of sweat are starting to form on his nape and it’s disgusting and why is he feeling like this over some weird presence?

 

“Seriously, Kyungsoo, tell me what's going on. Kyung, you're worrying me,” Baekhyun presses on, expression shifting from confusion to pure concern at his behaviour. And he realises Baekhyun isn’t fazed by—by whatever it is that’s assaulting him.

 

“N-Nothing, Baek,” he stutters, shaking his head though it’s obvious the beta doesn’t buy it. “I just...need to go to the washroom for a bit,” he really needs to get away, anywhere but here.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods, taking his hand. “I’ll take you there. You don’t look so good.”

 

His eyes dart around but thinking better of his actions, Kyungsoo decides to keep his gaze trained on his and Baekhyun’s clasped hands as they make their way to the nearest block. It calms his nerves, and he holds on tighter, getting a reassuring squeeze in return.

 

The water is cold against his skin as it splashes against his face, bringing with it the remnants of his panic as it drips down his chin and jaw and onto the porcelain sink. The washroom is empty, his reflection on the mirror of the counter the only one staring back at him. The little haze in his head _has_ to go away, he has a quiz to answer later.

 

He rubs his arms in a vain attempt to smooth the goosebumps, still feeling the remaining tingles that linger on his skin. “Really can’t get any worse than this...” he mumbles, shaking his arms to drive the weird feeling away. The big breaths he takes manages to bring back a healthy colour to his face, and he guesses it’s enough. He doesn’t want to worry Baekhyun any further, if the beta hasn’t gone paranoid all by himself outside already.

 

“Yah, are you okay? If you're sick you just need to tell me!” Baekhyun puts his dainty hand up to his forehead.

 

“I'm fine, Baek. Really. See?” he gently pushes the hand away, sending the older male what he hopes looks enough of an assuring smile. “You’re clucking like a mommy hen.”

 

“Yeah, okay. You had me worried back there. If you're not sick, then what was that all about anyway? I think I'm the one going to get sick if that happens again you poop.”

 

“And you _still_ sound like a hen.”

 

“You stop that or I’m going to spank you for real,” Baekhyun pulls him close and they resume their walk to class. “If you feel weird again, let me know A.S.A.P. You know what that means right? As Soon As Possible. Do I need to repeat that to get it through your pretty little head?”

 

Baekhyun always goes off into a series of ramblings when he’s worried, and it puts a fond smile on his face. At least it helps clear off the mess in his head even if just a little, and he nods along as the man babbles on, answering when he needs to.

 

It doesn’t go unnoticed that Baekhyun and everyone else around them were oblivious to the—the force, or whatever it is that makes him feel out of it. Is it really just him then? Maybe Baekhyun’s right, he really is getting a little sick.

 

“We’re going to see again after our classes, alright? I want to see how you’re doing.”

 

“You know, if you keep coddling me like this you might get sick too. If I really am sick, I mean.”

 

“Well, I get to choose when I want to spoil you and no viral or bacterial shit is going to stop me,” Baekhyun digs in his bag, pulling out a box of aspirin. “Huh, I knew I’d have it in here. Take these if you feel a headache or something coming.”

 

Kyungsoo sighs but take the offered pills nonetheless. “You’re going to be the one with a headache if you keep being like this.”

 

“I worry, okay. I’m your Appa,” Kyungsoo scrunches his face in mock disgust, “See you again later, at one. The Arts Department’s cafeteria.”

 

“Okay, okay. Now relax, you don’t want to go to class looking like _that_ ,” Baekhyun looks horrified at the remark, and Kyungsoo laughs. He earns himself a soft punch. “Look, I’m sure there’s nothing big to worry about.”

 

 

 

 

 

Ten minutes past one and Kyungsoo finds Baekhyun in the cafeteria easily, seated at a table with Kris and Junmyeon and waving his hand to get his attention. He slides in next to the tall alpha to steal his biscuit. Kris hums in greeting just as Junmyeon welcomes him with a smile.

 

Classes went smoothly. He tells Baekhyun so, the beta sighing in relief and offering to get him some food to which he declines because he’s really okay and he will be for the rest of the da—

 

It hits him again.

 

It—it’s the _scent_ again.

 

It has a chunk of the biscuit he’s eating stuck in the middle of his throat. Kris’ pats on his back help him spit it out, but even after gulping down the water Kris helped him swallow, his lungs burn and his face grows a few shades paler.

 

It’s so _so_ close, and much stronger; leaving him breathless and whimpering like a hurt pup. He vaguely makes out Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s troubled faces and he wants to comfort them, assure them he’s okay – except that he’s _not_ , this is clearly not just an aftermath of choking on food. Baekhyun looks ready to fire him and coddle him all over again and he almost laughs at the beta’s antics, kind of feeling bad too because he doesn’t think he can get any word past his dry lips.

 

He needs assurance. From what, he doesn’t know.

 

Kris pulls him closer to tuck him into his side and his small figure fits easily under the alpha’s larger frame. In any other occasion this would have been a very comforting action, the distressed omega in him relishing in a trusted alpha’s care.

 

And Kyungsoo hates it; hates that this isn’t the case when he needs it the most, because Kris and his scent just doesn’t seem… _right_ at the moment. The musky scent that’s invading his senses feels far more comforting, wrapping around him like a silken blanket, warm and whole. But the same scent is driving him _wild_ – a tornado sweeping him up into a whirlwind of confusion, anxiety and excitement – and he squirms, trying to curl deeper into Kris’ arm for any form of security he can get despite the omega inside clawing against his chest to run towards the culprit that had been bothering his conscience since this morning.

 

He feels it, the undeniable tug. It’s not possible – or so that’s what he once thought – but the scent is attracting him, pulling him in.

 

The conflict in his mind and body doesn’t find a fullstop. It barely registers in his head that he’s pulling away from Kris in panic, having absolutely no idea what to do himself and the surrounding and his feelings, getting up on his feet so fast as if he was burnt.

 

And at any other times he would’ve marvelled at how shocked Kris’ usually stoic face is, which quickly morphs into a deep frown as the alpha’s gaze shifts from him to somewhere, something far behind. _Someone_.

 

Tension elevates faster than he can comprehend when Kris’ lips pull back to emit a menacing snarl, his stance tense and jaw tightening in the seconds it takes for the alpha to stand. Baekhyun has also left his chair and is ready to go around the table to where he stands rigid, whilst Junmyeon remains seated but looks ready to stand by the domineering alpha if the situation calls.

 

The air grows thick, silence settling upon the students and staff like a veil once the situation has dawned on them. People start to turn their heads when their attention is drawn to the source of the danger.

 

 _Sources_. Because Kris isn’t the only one posing threat, Kyungsoo realises in horror, when he hears the challenging _growl_ from a distance behind – daring the almighty, feared-by-many, purebred Kris.

 

He doesn’t dare turn. He doesn’t dare face whoever it is that is making every fibre of his body scream at him to fight his conscience and go with wolf instincts.

 

He bolts past Kris and out through the side door of the cafeteria. Dread fills him up; whether from leaving behind his friends, or from putting a distance between himself the owner of the intriguing scent, he doesn’t know and he can’t think straight, ignoring Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s yells after him. He focuses instead to block out the scent, but to no avail.

 

 

Because the scent is calling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lame but it's an intro uwu


End file.
